The Perfect Soangelo wedding
by AAThanatos
Summary: Nico and Will commit to one another in matrimony. It's a perfect day. From Hades walking Nico down the aisle to a beautiful wedding night in a cabin on Lake Tahoe. Rated M just in case due to the wedding night. Romantic making love type Smut. Possible two shot of the reviews are good.


**Someone by the name of Mistresshunter34 asked about the perfect wedding in the Soangelo universe so here it is. To the point where it's unrealistic with how perfect everything goes. Real weddings and real sex never seems to go this way but that's why this is fanstasy and it's the reason we escape with fan fiction. Enjoy!**

 **The Wedding of Soangelo!**

Five wonderful years together. I have been with Will Solace for five years. I never thought in my life I would ever be in the situation I was in right now. Picking up my cuff links I nimbly fingered the diamond skulls that my father gave me last week for this day. I know he gave Will a pair too but he won't show me what they are. I was getting ready by myself in my cabin. We decided to get married on the beach at camp half blood where he asked me to marry him on the first place. One year ago today actually. Our anniversary. Guess he didn't want to remember two.

In front of everyone around a campfire he asked me with a stupid poem. Fucking Apollo kids.

I cried.

I was 19 and I was getting married. Everyone thinks it's crazy, hell even Percy and Annabeth have yet to get engaged. I felt very confident about it but I'm from a different time. This was normal from when I'm from getting married the minute you were old enough. Will didn't even question us getting married so quickly he knew what he wanted.

Will was a perfect balance for me. Will was the light in my darkness and the voice inside my head. The most amazing balance was found with eachother. The healer fixing the broken boy. The first person that could touch me without me flinching away. Even Hazel knew to let me make the first move when I hugged her but Will broke all those barriers. Slowly but surely tearing down my physical boundaries going one step at a time and never allowing me to backtrack. The minute he did something physical with me he wouldn't allow me to try and stop it from happening again. Holding my hand one night and then the next when I tried to pull away he fought his fingers to entwine mine no matter how much I wanted to run from his affection.

By the time we got to having sex a few years after dating I was ripe for the taking. I didn't question it. In fact I craved the intimacy of it. It's funny how him holding my hand was so uncomfortable but the moment we get to the point of him sticking his dick in me I was all "DO IT ALREADY!" In fact I was the one to started all that. Of course I'm now addicted. You couldn't even enter my cabin the first month we started unless you wanted to see us lounging naked with a strong sex smell permeating the space.

Will moved in with me after that month and we haven't been apart one day since.

My father bought us an apartment close to Harvard where Will was attending med school. Only a block from campus. It was small and dirty and the perfect first home for us. Aside from my cabin here. This will always be our first real home.

Will would go to school all day and I would work for my father. Will received a full ride to school by an anonymous donor... which my father admitted to me when we were alone one day in his palace claiming that...

* "The boy has talent and I can not allow you to spend your life with someone who is going no where with their life. Money to go to a good school is all that's holding him back and that's easily remedied. Also I had his father put in a good word at the school of his choice getting him early acceptance. Apollo hasn't done enough for that boy and with a small talk it was easy to convince him to pick up a phone and talk to the admissions office. You on the other hand have a 5th grade education by American standards regardless of all the private study you have done on your own so I've decided it would be a good idea if you would just work for me. I need an extra set of hands with talent like yours and it would be the first time I allowed one of my children to work for me. I'll pay you well and I know you will do fine. If anyone up there asks just say that you are an anthropologist that specializes in ancient burial rights. It's not like you couldn't qualify as one anyway you just don't have the paperwork to back it up. Let me do this for you. Think of it as a life time of making up for the lack of care I've had with my children. You are my only son. Most likely my last son. I finally did something right with you and your sisters and I'd like to be able to nurture those decisions I made. All I need is your permission to be a good father and I will show you I can be*."

Needless to say I let him but hey I'm sort of a "millennial" in a way and I felt a bit entitled to let him.

I heard a knock at the cabin door and knew it was Jason with the suits. Holding up our clothes he told me that the others would be by soon. Jason was my best man since he was my best friend. I also had Percy and Hazel. Hazel would be wearing a red dress to match my shirt. I had the others do black on black with a red tie. Will had no idea what I was wearing. Since neither of us are "the bride " we decided to do the tradition with both of us. So I'm terrified he's in a bright yellow zoot suit. On his side he had Cecil and Lou Ellen as well as Frank. It was going to be priceless watching Jason and Cecil walking down the aisle in the precession.

Dressing me quickly Jason was going full on maid of honor even though he was my best man. Taking care of all the details of this wedding as well as my bachelor party. Of course we went to Vegas. Even going as far to get everyone to agree to going to "The Thunder down under" an Australian male strip show. Everyone decked out in full on rainbows with shirts that said groom and groomsmen. Penis necklace and all. I had no clue what Cecil did for Will but I do know that Cecil won't talk about it and Will was sworn to secrecy to apparently spare Cecil's pride.

Everyone was gathering as we finished up. Hazel did a very intricate braid in my long Raven hair since I refused to cut it. We headed down and I was pushed into a tent on the side of the sandy beach. We agreed that Will would be the one standing up there waiting for me since he was the one who proposed. I looked down at my engagement ring. It was a beautiful onyx and Stygian iron ring in a mans style with skulls on the sides. Soon another ring would interlock with it covered in yellow sapphires and onyx stones around the entire outside. I was nervous but mainly because of walking infront of everyone. Jason was rubbing my shoulders giving me a pep talk telling me how everything was going to be fine. The music began and Hazel took her single black rose to walk down the aisle with. A shadowy black substance was gathering in the corner of the tent. My father. Forming in the tent he was dressed to the nines in a sharp black Armani suit black shirt and white silk paisley tie.

"How do I look?"

"Good papa."

"Good. Your stepmother is already seated next to Apollo in the gods row."

"Gods row?"

"Yes everyone is here actually all the olympians and even Thanatos and Charon. Apparently everyone was very excited about this wedding since you are the first ones to get married from the prophecy."

"I wasn't even one of the seven?"

"Yet you played the roll of uniting the camps preventing civil war. That buys you their appearance at your wedding."

"I'm not sure we even invited them? I thought we just invited you and Apollo."

"Well since Hera insisted on marrying you both she took it upon herself to invite all the gods and spouses. Well Poseidon came alone. I think he's trying to snag a dance with Mrs. Blofis."

"Well Percy's sister is the flower girl so it made sense to invite his parents. "

"So are you ready? Shows about to start."

"Yes very. How are we going to do this?"

"I though a manly hand on the shoulder as I walk with you. "

"Good that sounds good"

The sound of a classical version of "You belong to me" started to play and I knew that was my cue. My father patted my back and lead me out of the tent since we were obviously the last ones in it. Walking down the beach I saw the two sides of people. Maybe a total of 300 people all together. I didn't realize we knew that many people but apparently we do and they expected an invite. Black rose petals littered the ground down the aisle. You may be thinking that black roses don't actually exist but when you have the Demeter Cabin on your side anything is possible.

Will was wearing a gorgeous stark White suit with thin gold pin stripes. A blue shirt that matched his eyes and a white and gold tie. He looked so beautiful. Checking his cuff links quickly I saw little golden suns. The face he was wearing was one of awe. Like he was looking at the most wondrous thing he could have ever imagined. That look was directed at me and I still couldn't believe that someone could look at me with that kind of love. I tear rolled from the corner of his eye and I was doing my best to hold my own shit together at the sight of him. Approaching the arch which was lavished in black and white roses strewn with babies breath (another shout out to Demeter cabin!) my father presented me to be given away to Will with a nod. Cecil and frank wore blue suits and Lou Ellen and Percy's sister had matching blue dresses.

Taking my chilly hands in his golden warm ones he looked at me taking me in ignoring the small speech the queen of the gods was making before everyone talking about love and bringing us together in matrimony. I could barely hear her I was to overwhelmed by Will brushing his thumbs over my knuckles.

"The grooms have prepared their own vows and agreed to say a few of the basic ones as well. William would you start?"

Taking in a huge cleansing breath he never looked around or took his eyes off of me. It was like everyone disappeared around us.

"Niccolo Vincenzo Di Angelo, I never thought I would find the love of my life while in a war. I thought I would meet someone in a coffee shop or at a party but no I saw this painfully beautiful boy in the ugliest Hawaiian shirt ever created and as he passed out I ran with him over my shoulders through a battle heavy field after he had taken down six guys by himself. I had always noticed you and admired you from afar but that was the day I knew you would stay in my life from then on. I knew I loved you when one day you were practicing in the arena tearing down practice dummies and these girls next to me where gushing about you and I was so proud that I was the one who got to kiss you instead of them. That was the moment I knew I was in love with you. Took me weeks to finally tell you and of course like most of the movies we see you ruin it by beating me to the punchline and saying it first. When those words tumbled from your lips it was like the most natural thing in the world like it was the most obvious thing. I knew from that moment that we would end up here today. I'm just glad I was lucky enough to ask you to marry me first. I never want to spend a day away from you. I will never love anyone or anything the way I love you. I promise you Niccolo that I will love you and cherish you. That I will stand next you as your equal and your lover and never disrespect your trust in me and never give you a reason to do so. I will always be the one to pick you up when you fall and be the one who lights your way when you get lost in the shadows. From this day forward I will walk with you through the days of our life until parted by death and even then I hope you will wait for me on the other side to stand next to you again in the next life."

His words were thick with emotion doing his best to hold back tears. I on the other hand silently cried the entire time. A tear for every word he said.

"William Sebastian Solace. I knew I loved you on one of the worst days of your life. A small girl was attacked outside the camp border by one of the children of echidna. She struggled all night and you held her small hand as she took her last breath and I could feel the sorrow coming off you. You could feel her life drain away. As someone who knows what that feels like when someone is dying the compassion you hold for life made me love you. I knew I wanted to be with someone who cherishes life. You let me take care of you for once the days following and you actually let me which is a miracle. I knew I wanted to take care of you for the rest of my life. I was So broken when you found me. I was lost in the dark and you lead me out even if I kicked and screamed the entire way. You keep my head above water and even when I can't trust what my head is telling me I know I can trust what you are telling me. I trusted you before I loved you and anyone who knows me can tell you that doing that was much harder. Loving you was the easy part. You are so easy to love. I promise from this day forward to be the first face you wake up to and the last you see before going to sleep. I promise to cook for you because gods everyone knows you could burn water if we allowed you in the kitchen. I will wipe your tears from your face with a kiss and mend your heart as you have done mine every time you feel someone's life slip. I will give you the understanding you need when you feel you could have done more. I will make sure you realize that sometimes you can't save everyone but you saved me and that's a feat that no one thought could happen. You are a miracle worker William. You are my miracle. Wherever you go I will be right next to you holding your hand, you and me against the world. Forever."

I choked sobs through my speech and Will was red and wet in the face by the end.

Getting the rings from the ring barer (Leo since he wanted a part in the wedding so so badly!) we took the rings and Will held it ready to slide on as he repeated Heras words.

"I William Solace. Will love, honor, and obey you through sickness and health. For richer or poorer. Til death do we part. And even after."

I repeated the same with my name switched out as we slid the rings on eachothers fingers.

"Do you William take Nico to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Do you Niccolo take Will to be your husband?"

"I do"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Will leaned in first taking my mouth against his as he had done millions of times before. Yet it was entirely different. It was more. It was permanent. It was forever. It was perfect.

People screamed and clapped and cheered.

"Ladies and gentleman! May I introduce Mr. And Mr. Solace Di Angelo!"

We headed down the aisle people smiling and throwing petals and blowing kisses and taking pictures. It was very overwhelming. Wow I was married. I was married and it felt like the best decision in the world. I've never been more sure in my life about anything than marrying Will.

Pictures were taken all over the camp for the wedding album. We arrived back in a open field in the middle of the strawberry patches where golden plates and black table cloths were adorned on every table. A long table was on the far side of two ends. One for Will and I along with the wedding party. Another for all the gods. Round tables scattered around a dance floor in the middle with black and red balloons decorated with gold flowers on all center pieces. Jason and Piper did a wonderful job setting up the reception. I heard a loud speaker of a booming voice.

"Ladies and gentleman Misters Solace Di Angelo have finally arrived! "

We ate the most delicious Italian food that popped up on our golden plates (Percy made all of his blue of course) the wine was flowing compliments of Mr. D. He claimed that age didn't matter at a wedding. We danced our first dance to "Southern girl" by incubus. It wasn't one of those fancy well done dances that most couples do at weddings it was a very slow embrace of us moving in a circle staring at eachother with little chaste pecks on our lips throughout the song. Will and I danced so much that night I thought my feet would fall off. The wine helped of course. Right before we cut the cake Jason and Cecil had speeches that we had to endure. Cecil went first.

"Will when you told me you wanted to ask out Deathboy I wanted to punch you in the throat. I didn't but I wanted to. Sorry Nico but I was certain my best friend would get shot down due to his lack of tact and I didn't want to clean those tears up.

Alas you did agree to a date with him and it's been a snowball of epic drama ever since. I was afraid you would steal my best friend from me. Then I realized when he annoyed you I could count on you dropping him off at my doorstep in a basket that said "handle this". That basket luckily gets dropped off weekly like clock work so I'm thankful that he chose you instead of some girl who would monopolize his time and energy.

Seriously though. Nico we love having you in the family and I've never seen Will happier. You may not think this but you make him a better person. You give him a reason to wake up in the morning and a reason to go home at night. You guys are also my favorite couple to hang out with because it's like it just makes sense on some strange way that you fit together in perfect harmony and I want to toast to your love and wish you decades of happiness and lots of make up sex! To Nico and Will!"

Holding up his glass everyone repeated our names and drank. It was cute. I knew Cecil would try to be funny during his speech. Jason was working himself up to it. I have an awful feeling his is going to be sentimental and mushy. Which meant I was going to cry. Again. Damn this day! Jason stood holding a glass of wine close to him like a life line. Taking one last cleansing breath before he took the mic.

"For those of you who don't know me I'm Jason grace Nicos best friend. I was the first person Nico came out to even if it was under duress. I'm so proud of my best friend for excepting who he is and for being open to where that might lead him. It lead him into the arms of Will. Like most of us he is still with and has married his very first love. Seems to be a trend with us demigods. Once we fall in love it's all over. We love hard and it doesn't fade. Will you have opened so many doors and so many firsts for Nico. It's because of you we heard his first laugh and seen his first smile. I've always thought of Nico as my little brother and I'm very protective over him. When they started dating I was weary at first hoping I wouldn't have to beat up the camps best healer for hurting my little bro. That still stands by the way it doesn't matter how old we get. I've watched your love grow through the years and I can only see it growing further. I'm so happy to be part of your day and I hope to be part of all of the big events to come. I love you Nico and watching you become a man has been an honor. Will take care of him please he is so very special. So raise your glasses again to the lovely couple who we are here to honor today. To Will and Nico! A lifetime of love and happiness!"

Everyone cheered and clapped at Jason's words and I once again was in subtle tears.

He's such a fucking sap.

We were cutting the cake and as lovely as it looked it tasted better. Limoncello! We held our pieces of cake sizing the other one up. Was he going to smash it in my face or was he going to be nice...

Smash!

Bastard!

Laughing and wiping icing off our faces he kissed me smearing the frosting even more between us. It was by far our tastiest kiss.

Soon things died down and came to an end. I wasn't sure where we were going after the wedding. I knew that our honeymoon was in Italy but as for the wedding night.. I let Will take the reigns. We walked hand in hand to the edge of the strawberry patch to find Apollo in his chariot waiting for us. Across the back was a just married sign. Crawling in the back seat we waved to our friends and family as they called love to us and lit sparklers sending us off.

"Where are we going Will?"

"Oh I have a room booked for us."

"Where?"

"You will like it just wait."

"Ok"

Only fifteen minutes passed when we arrived at an amazing cabin facing a lake. The cabin was grand and it was obvious one of our parents must have booked it.

"This my love is Lake Tahoe! We get one night here and tomorrow dad is picking us up to go to Italy."

"What about our stuff?"

"Your bags are already packed and inside waiting. As for your wedding gifts Percy and Annabeth are going to Boston tomorrow to visit family and they are going to deliver all the gifts to your apartment for you." Chimed Apollo.

Well I guess everyone has everything worked out for us. I guess that's the good thing about weddings. Everything is stressful until the end and then everyone does their best to make everything as smooth as possible.

Without realizing it Will swept me up bridal style and walked with me up to the front door of the cabin. Carrying me over the thresh hold we didn't even stop to look around the cabin. I jumped out of his arms and hit his shoulder.

"Tag your it"

I ran upstairs with him chasing me at my heels. Running to the end of the hallway I saw where the master bedroom was. Running in he caught me quickly taking my mouth in his in a heated embrace.

The room was large with a white king size bed with millions of pillows on it. Cold champagne was chilling next to the bed along with fruit and chocolate. That would have to wait til later.

Both of us peeled the clothes from the others body in a rush that we hadn't encountered in a few years. Usually our intimacy was random and fun. Rarely planned and focused. I wanted tonight to be special though. I didn't want to rush or sully the moment with quick rough sloppy sex. I wanted this to last. I wanted to remember this moment forever. Our wedding night. The first time I would make love to Will as my husband not just my lover.

The clothes came off quick but everything else was slow and sensual. Lips brushed my skin tender and light. Pulling him to the bed I laid him down climbing over him. Brushing the fringe of his hair out of his eyes I just took him in. My husband. Mine. For the rest of my life. Forehead to forehead blue meeting brown I looked on his eyes breathing the same air feeling his strong hands on my hips circling my skin with his thumbs.

"I love you husband"

"I love you more"

Soft kisses on his face my lips lead a trail down his body worshipping and memorizing every moment and detail. Taking in the texture of his skin and really tasting him for the first time. Tender supple skin tight around his abdomen pinching between my teeth with love nips and caresses. Swirling my tongue around his navel I felt him jolt at the tickling sensation. I knew the feeling of my hair splayed across him hiding my face from him didn't help.

Getting him ready for me I took him into my mouth in slow sensual bobs of my head working my lips and tongue over the velvet texture of him. Raking my nails over his flesh in a claiming motion the coos and little whimpers emoting from his mouth were sending pleasure signals through my body. Pulling the hair from my face he watched me as he did so many times get him in the proper state yet his gaze felt different. A good kind of different. As if he was seeing me for the first time again. Will made sure our first time with physical love was special even though it was unplanned and I came on to him first but this was my turn to make sure it was special. I was setting the tone and the pace. He was enjoying me yet still far from finishing.

The side table was full of little lotions and oils for us. Popping off the end of him he tugged me upward. Sitting up he pulled me into his lap as he reached around me with the lube in his hands. Nibbling my collarbone I could feel him exploring as he had done so many times before. Will knew my body better than he knew his own. The alien feeling of his fingers dissipated long ago. Now it is all but a triggering feeling of excitement my body instantly recognizing his digits filling my brain with glorious anticipation.

" Your fingers seem to have a mind of their own tonight. I don't think you have ever done this without looking at what your doing." I chuckled into his neck.

" Oh they know where they are going Mr. Solace Di Angelo. In fact I think if I just press right... here."

My body melted as he found my good spot inside me. Moaning into ear I arched my back pressing my erection against his stomach wrapping my arms around his neck. I was huffing in pleasure as he drew mewls out of me.

"I think I'm ready for that condom now" I rasped to him.

"Baby?"

"Yeah"

"We don't have condoms here"

"What.. but.. no!" I whined.

Nuzzling against my nose with his giving me little kitten kisses against my lips I could feel him smile.

"Baby. We are married as of tonight. We don't need condoms anymore."

Dawning rushed over me. Holy shit we are married! We don't have to use protection anymore. Not that we really had to in the first place we had always been faithful but we had always just used them out of habit. Now I was realizing how real all this was.

"We are married!"

"Yes we are" he laughed.

"Well then I guess.."

"Yeah you guess ..." I could feel him prodding against me skin against skin for the very first time. Squirting more lube in his hand he lathered himself up then brought the hand around to the front coating my length in it as well pumping me in between us. I raised my hips and lowered myself on him and his lips parted in a hiss of pleasure that I had never heard before. To be honest on my end it didn't feel all that different maybe slight little differences but I'm assuming on his end it was a whole new world. It made me excited for the next time I get to top.

I rolled my hips slowly. His hands were all over me trailing fingertips down my sides then gripping my hips digging his nails in when I would rock a certain way. My mouth never left his body. Whether in his ear with my tongue or kissing his sweet mouth we took our time making love embraced tightly together in our sitting position. Emotion was pouring back and forth between us in whispers and gasps of love confessions. Moans of bliss gliding between us in moments of just pure love staring into one another. This was a level of intimacy we had yet to truly achieve until this very moment. We us made love before but something changed tonight. Something better and more solid was being built between us. I had only felt something similar twice before with him and that was our first time and the night he proposed. Still this was much stronger and so much... more. Climaxing close together in a loud cry from myself I felt him wiping my face. I hadn't even realized I was crying (again!). Today was an emotional day and I never cried yet today it seemed the flood gates just opened up as the intimacy increased ten fold between us.

Murmured I love you's between kisses as we just held eachother for who knows how long.

No one I'm sure has ever had a more perfect wedding day.

 ** _Pleaae review! If the reviews are there I might give you the perfect honeymoon. If you guys have thoughts on the honeymoon please tell me! I would love to hear what you have to say!_**


End file.
